-Songfic- Sous les arcades
by Racoonims
Summary: Et si Draco Malefoy avait été en couple avec Hermione Granger, et avait participé à la bataille de Poudlard ? Une Songfic Fauve-Harry Potter (Dramione)


_Face au miroir_  
 _Je craque une allumette_  
 _J'invoque le feu_  
 _Je fais tourner mes mantras à voix basse_  
 _Je les égrène comme un chapelet_  
 _Bientôt, va falloir montrer les dents_  
 _Et rentrer dans l'arène sous les strobes et le bastringue_

Je me récite mentalement les paroles de Fauve, qui comme toujours, décrivent particulièrement bien la situation que l'on vit . Moi, Draco Malefoy, fiancé de Hermione Granger, me prépare à me battre contre mon ancien camp, vous-y croyez ? J'inspire et expire en essayant de me calmer .

 _Le stress me tourne autour_  
 _Façon vautour, j'en mène pas large_

Je sens la main d'Hermione se serrer dans la mienne, avec douceur et détermination à la fois, et je me sens vraiment heureux . Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! C'est ce que l'on entend crier depuis cinq minutes, et je n'ai presque plus peur à force .

 _Mais je sais que t'es avec moi_  
 _Que tu peux faire jaillir l'orage de tes doigts_  
 _En ce qui me concerne, je serai pas en reste_  
 _J'aurai le chrome dans ma main droite même si au début je tremblerai peut-être ._

Oui, Hermione, nous nous battrons, pour toi, pour moi, pour un monde meilleur . Un foutu monde meilleur ou il n'y aura pas de crétins comme moi pour te rabaisser constamment durant ton enfance .

 _Allez ! Écrase ta sèche dans un verre plein_

 _Avale ton mélange d'une traite pour le coup de fouet !_  
 _Défait tes mains et serre-moi contre toi_

On y va Hermione,on y va . T'en fais pas Hermione, on gagnera !

 _On va rejoindre les autres_  
 _On va reprendre notre place dans cette colonne_  
 _Dans ce cortège des bras cassés, des lâches-rien_  
 _Auquel on appartient_

Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, tous doivent avoir besoin de nous . Nous nous mettons en position de combat, l'un contre l'autre, sur nos gardes .

 _Plus que quelques secondes et on va pouvoir_  
 _A nouveau envoyer nos coups de chien_  
 _Regarder la folie reprendre ses droits_  
 _Danser comme des pantins_  
 _Tanguer de bâbord à tribord_  
 _Et chanter tous ensemble ce refrain à la façon d'un chant de marin_

 _Que la fièvre marche avec nous_  
 _Sous les arcades et sous les coups_  
 _Fleur au fusil, sourire en coin_  
 _Tête en avant, oublie tout_  
 _Lâche les chevaux, rends-les fous_  
 _Attrape la fureur à pleines mains_

Bordel, ça commence . Je ne me contrôle plus et envoie sortilège sur sortilège, maléfice sur maléfice . Je ne sais pas qui je blesse, et essaye de me défendre du mieux que je peux . Je tente de garder constamment un oeil sur Hermione et de trouver mon adorable tante histoire de venger ma fiancée .

 _Les yeux rivés au plafond, j'entends le vent mauvais dehors_  
 _Qui se remet à hurler sur les avenues et les boulevards_  
 _Avec la rage d'un ex-taulard qui ferait le tapin_  
 _Je me raconte des histoires étranges_  
 _Et puis j'essaie de penser à rien_

 _La panique me serre les rouleaux, façon virago_  
 _Mais je sais que tu seras jamais loin_  
 _Toujours dans le coin de mon œil_  
 _Dans mon champ de vision_  
 _Toi qui peux cogner si fort_

Je la vois . Hermione et Bellatrix, l'une contre l'autre . Flammes vertes et rouges . Feu et glace .

 _Quant à moi je te laisserai pas tout porter_  
 _T'inquiètes, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que l'air dans mes poumons soit brûlant_

Je les rejoins et m'occupe de Bellatrix, la façon dont l'Avada Kedavra lancé ne m'a rien fait me fait quand même légèrement peur, serai-je devenu un monstre, sans coeur, comme avant . Je me jette sur Hermione, et vérifie chaque parcelle de son corps, de ses bras, de son visage, et il n'y a rien,pas de sang, pas de larmes, ce qui me rassure .

 _Allez ! Passe-toi de l'eau sur le visage_  
 _Mets-toi quelques gentilles claques_  
 _Fais craquer tes phalanges_  
 _Et serre-moi contre toi_  
 _On va retrouver les gars_  
 _On va reprendre notre place dans cette colonne_  
 _Dans ce cortège des bras cassés, des lâches-rien_  
 _Auquel on appartient_

J'observe le tableau deux ou trois secondes . Des morts, partout . Mangemort, alliés ? Le sol tinté de rouge me terrifie . Allez Draco bordel, reprends toi, t'as vu pire, va aider les autres, depêche toi .

 _Plus que quelques secondes_  
 _Et on pourra encore une fois_  
 _Jouer aux indiens sur un champ de mine_  
 _Hurler à la Lune_  
 _Danser comme des pantins_  
 _Tanguer de bâbord à tribord_

 _Sur les sentiers tortueux_  
 _J'avance aux côtés de ma ferveur fidèle compagnon de voyage_  
 _Face au vacarme j'ai mes rituels étranges_  
 _J'ai les mains au fond de mon blouson_  
 _Dans lesquelles j'ai placé mes fétiches que je fais s'entrechoquer_

Je serre ma baguette de plus en plus fort, mes jointures blanchissent, et je me jette sur un Mangemort se battant contre Neville, tout en priant Merlin de bien vouloir épargner mon Hermione .

 _L'angoisse me file la courante, c'est pas gagné_  
 _Mais je sais que t'es là_  
 _Toujours à ma portée comme je suis à la tienne_  
 _Tu le sais, je tiens mes promesses, je mens rarement_  
 _J'ai des cartes plein les manches (plein les manches)_  
 _Et tous mes talismans_

La guerre est finie, ça y est ! Nous nous mettons à pleurer ou à chanter, je suis si soulagé, ni elle ni moi n'avons été blessé, et elle me fait un grand sourire .

 _Allez ! Allez ! Avale tes pilules_

Je ne peux pas dormir sans de puissants somnifères, j'en suis incapable . Tout ces putains de morts, bordel, ces putains de morts ... Elle arrive, et comme à son habitude, me frotte le dos jusqu'à ce que les pilules fassent effet . Elle a les yeux rouges et cernés, je sais qu'elle est comme moi . Elle est insomniaque et cauchemarde quand elle arrive enfin à dormir . Elle refuse de prendre des cachets elle . Je l'aime, putain, je l'aime .

 _Descends, rejoins-moi dans la rue_  
 _Que je te serre contre moi_  
 _On va rattraper les autres_  
 _On va rattraper le train_  
 _On va reprendre notre place dans cette colonne_  
 _Dans ce cortège des bras cassés des lâches-rien_  
 _Auquel on appartient_

 _On a des heures devant nous pour buter la nuit_  
 _Boire, fumer, s'abîmer la santé_  
 _Se dire de belles choses et fantasmer_

La seule autre solution possible est la drogue, mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas . Elle me ferait oublier, certes, mais je ferais trop de mal à mon Hermione, alors je souffre .

 _Profiter du temps qui passe_  
 _Danser comme des pantins_  
 _Tanguer de bâbord à tribord_  
 _Et chanter tous ensemble ce refrain_  
 _A la façon d'un chant de marin_

 _"Que la fièvre marche avec nous_  
 _Sous les arcades et sous les coups_  
 _Fleur au fusil, sourire en coin_  
 _Tête en avant, oublie tout_  
 _Lâche les chevaux, rends-les fous_  
 _Attrape la fureur à pleines mains"_

\- Hermione, veux tu m'épouser ?


End file.
